gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Seiran Family
The Seiran Family is one of the ruling Noble Families of the United Orb Emirates - the Seiran, Athha, and Sahaku families are the most influential families in Orb, and traditionally have a great deal of influence over its government and military. The Seiran Family are all Naturals, and have very strong political and ideological ties to the Atlantic Federation, and in particular to the influential cabal Logos that directs the Atlantic Federation's agenda. The Seiran family has a great deal of influence with the Council of Emirs, Orb's ruling body, and many of them support the Seirans' agenda - this does not include the country's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha, however the Seirans and their allies have been and continue to attempt to pressure Cagalli into falling in line with their own goals. Notable Members Unato Ema Seiran Unato Ema Seiran is the Prime Minister of the Orb Union. 49 years old, grey-haired and balding, he is an experienced politician with a great deal of influence over other members of the Council, and uses this experience as well as his high status to attempt to force Cagalli into accepting his designs for Orb, which include an alliance with the Atlantic Federation. He was also personally acquainted with Uzumi Nara Athha, and at some point in the past had discussed an arranged marriage with Uzumi between their respective children. Unato also has a certain level of affiliation with Logos, though he is not himself a member of Blue Cosmos. Yuna Roma Seiran Yuna Roma Seiran is a junior member of the Council of Emirs, and like his father advocates Orb supporting and even joining the Atlantic Federation. Impulsive, arrogant and controlling, he sees the arranged marriage between him and Cagalli as a means by which to bring her under control, though this is foiled as the marriage never comes to pass. He is also very arrogant, seeing himself as more competent a leader than Cagalli, though he lacks the tactical skill or experience to actually command troops in battle. History The Seiran family is a noble family in Orb, second only in political influence to the Athhas in terms of the government. They are led by Unato Ema Seiran and his only son and heir, Yuna Roma Seiran. Unato was closely acquainted with Lord Uzumi Nara Athha, the previous Chief Representative of Orb, as well as the former Prime Minister Homura. In those days, the two men had arranged for their children to possibly marry in the future. However even then Seiran pushed for Orb to support or ally itself with the Alliance, whereas Lord Uzumi and Homura firmly adhered to their ideals of neutrality. Unato Ema did not know Koto Sahaku, the patriarch of the third of Orb's ruling noble families, well. Whereas the Athha and Seiran families had greater influence in the political arena, the Sahakus' domain was Morgenröte and the military. When Koto Sahaku passed away and Rondo Gina Sahaku became head of the Sahaku family, Seiran sat by as Gina masterminded Morgenröte's covert collaboration with the Alliance's G-Project. Later, when the Alliance invaded Orb, with Uzumi dead and Cagalli missing, it was Unato Ema Seiran and his son who stepped forward as Orb became a Protectorate of the Alliance, rigidly controlled by forces from the Atlantic Federation and Republic of East Asia. At some point during CE 71, Gina Sahaku was killed and his sister, Rondo Mina Sahaku, became the leader of the Sahaku family. When the First Junius War ended, Cagalli returned to Earth and, unexpectedly, Mina threw the full weight of the Sahaku family's very significant influence behind her, as Cagalli succeeded her father as Chief Representative. In the ensuing years, however, Unato used his not inconsiderable influence with other members of the Council of Emirs to exert pressure on Cagalli, aided in this by the Atlantic Federation, which accused Orb of illegally providing military aid to the PLANTs because many of Orb's former citizens who had emigrated there had chosen not to return. However, at the same time the Eurasian Federation, under the increasingly moderate leadership of William Baum, began to build close ties with Orb. CE 75 saw Orb's coastal regions devastated by the Break The World Incident, in which terrorists caused the fall of the remains of Junius Seven. Unato used this incident to attempt to pressure Orb into signing a treaty with the Atlantic Federation. However, in an unexpectedly shrewd maneuver, Cagalli used Mina Sahaku to undercut his move by allying with the Eurasian Federation. Most of the Council agreed with the provisions of Cagalli's plan, which took greater steps to protect the ideals of Orb than Unato's, which was intended essentially to make Orb a member state subservient to the Atlantic Federation. Begrudgingly, Unato Ema accepted this agreement, as did his son Yuma, who also sat on the Council. In order to attempt to bring Cagalli back under their control, Unato and Yuna agreed to go ahead with preparations to marry Yuna and Cagalli, an arrangement that had long been agreed upon between their fathers. On the evening after the signing of the treaty, at a reception hosted by the Seirans at their estate, Yuna was planning to tell this to Cagalli, however Kira Yamato had heard of these and, misconstruing the rumors, launched in the illegally-rebuilt ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and abducted Cagalli, before fleeing with the [[LCAM-01XA Archangel|LCAM-01XA Archangel]]. The Seirans seized the opportunity caused by Cagalli's absence to reassert their influence in Orb's government, overriding Mina's protests and manipulating the treaty to justify their dispatching a fleet, including the supercarrier [[NDC-01 Takemikazuchi|NDC-01 Takemikazuchi]], to support the Alliance in their attempts to destroy the ZAFT battleship [[LHM-BB01 Minerva|LHM-BB01 Minerva]]. Upon returning to Orb, Cagalli is able, with Mina's assistance, to establish contact with the fleet and order them to return, however not before nearly half the fleet is decimated by the heavily-armed Minerva. This incident would prove disastrous for the Seirans, as a furious Cagalli uses the incident to strip both Unato and Yuna of their positions on the Council of Emirs, and their ability to shape the course of Orb's government is then severely eroded. However, the Seirans retained allies in the military and government, and allowed Jibril to enter Orb and hide at their mansion until he could use their shuttle to escape into space. This led to ZAFT attacking Orb, and during the battle Unato Ema Seiran was killed by a falling mobile suit while escaping capture by Orb military police, while Yuna was apprehended and summarily executed. In the aftermath of the battle and the death of the Seirans, their remaining allies in the Council were also removed from their posts.